


Korekiyo x reader 😳

by korekiyosphatass



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekiyosphatass/pseuds/korekiyosphatass
Summary: U meet kork in high school 😳(This is a joke numerous ppl encouraged me 2 do it n i hate myself <3)
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ur mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ur+mom).



"(Y/N) its time 2 get up u lazy bitch"

I roll my (e/c) orbs n brush back my incredible (h/c) hair. I get out of bed n walk downstairs 2 see my abusive stepmother waiting.

"Go get in da car u whore"

"Mom, i need 2 eat-"

"Get ur ass in da car >:("

I sighed n sadly walked over. It was my 1st day at Hope's Peak Academy n i was kinda scared. I don't have any talent but somehow I'm in the main course

My mom drove me 2 the building n promptly kicked me out.

I looked at my schedule. I needed 2 report 2 room 69 at 8:30.

Oh no! It's 8:25 right now. I don't know where 2 go so i start running up the stairs b4 the bell rings.

I get 2 room 69 just as the bell rings.

"Ah (Y/n) ur just in time."  
Why id there a bear.

"I am monokuma n i am ur headmaster! Every1, pls welcome y/n 2 da class."

I looked at every1 in the class n waved b4 sitting down.

(This is the stupidest thing I've ebr written but at least its not ouma has fun.)


	2. Twerkz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharts myself

I walk across the room and i get a good look at the other students. There's this shitty purple whore who looks like he hates me 4 no reason. What the fuck a gay person?? I'm homophobic!!!! >:((

"Hey ur the new bitch right" says the whore.

"Yah lol"

"Idk why but I fucking hate u >:("

"How did u say that out loud."

"Since I hate u sm I'm gonna fight u behind the school 2day"

"Noo pls my mom already hits me"

Shitty purple whore spits on me. ,bitch"

I elegantly strut 2 the back of the class n shake my ass. My bodacious, bootylicious arse will surely make every1 like me!!!!!!!!!

"Hey u can sit here bitch" says this twig ass motherfucker "I'm kork wby"

"Wow ur so sexy I'm y/n"

"That's fucking epic" kork go :) "do u wanna go get food after school or smth"

"But why wud u hang out w me?????? I'm so quirky n nobody likes me!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut the fuck up"


	3. Egg

I'm walking out of school n i remember smth "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! I GOTTA FIGHT THE WHORE ASS BITCH!!!!!!"

i dash nicely across the school and get 2 da back of the school where grape bitch is shaking his ass

"Hey i wanna kill u now btw I'm cockitchy omoy" he says

"Fucking epic lets fight"

Kokichi pulles out a fucking gun

"YOO WTF KOKICHI"

"try n come at me i dare u"

I know in my heart i can't do anything. Kokichi will shoot me and that will be it. I'll be dead for no reason. But I need 2 do smth.

I twerk my ass.

"Dude wtf"

The clap of my ass cheeks resonates within the building. My cheeks violently clap back n forth 

Kokichi goes 😡

BANG

HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE SHOT ME

even in death my butt cheeks still slam 2gether.

"Lmao that's what u get 4 being a better twerker than I am" kokichi rubs his ass on my face as i bleed out

"FUCK OH SHIT Y/N WTF" 

HELL YEA KORKS HERE

"Y/N WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED"

"i twerked on kokichi,,,,," i cough up blood "n he shot me n rubbed his ass on my face,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

"Fuck man we're going 2 da hospital"

Fuck yea we going 2 da hospital


	4. Hospital

I wake up in the hospital

"Y/n ur up" said kork

"Wtf happened"

The doctor is here now epic "hi y/n we have bad news"

"Wut"

"Kokichi shot u right in the arse,,,,ur cheeks will never clap again"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

we walked out of the hospital v depressed.

"Hey y/n can I ask u smth" kork said

"YEA"

"Ik I've knowm u 4 a day but let's get married ur sex"

"Fuck yea'' we got married


	5. Ending ig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME1 FUCKING DIEADE

Kork m I have been married 1 year now. We're walking back from dinner when i hear a loud honk

Holy fuckinh shit its a goddamn monster truck

"Yo wtf u/n get out of the road " kork said while shaking his ass "that's my sisters truck she's gonna run u over u whore"

"No fucm u" 

"Y/N MOVE UR ASS"

"I DON'T HAVE AN ASS ANYMORE"

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I GOT RUN OVER

i woke up on the ground hPLY SHIT KORK

"KORK GET UP WTF" i yelled

Kork is deaded "Y/n I love u" kork dies

I can feel tears fall down my face n my ass shakes in sorrow. Kork is dead n it's all my fault. My ass cheeks clap 1 more time.


End file.
